New Beginning
by Roy2157
Summary: The war ended and Fairy Tail was victorious, not without its fair share of losses. Among the sadness and the destruction, life was returning to normal in Magnolia. New adventures at on the horizon, and with it, new beginnings. These are one of those stories.
1. Chapter 1

**New Beginnings.**

 **Main pairing:** Nalu

 **Summary:** The war ended and Fairy Tail was victorious, not without its fair share of loses. Among the sadness and the destruction, life was returning to normal in Magnolia. New adventures at on the horizon, and with it, new beginnings. These are one of those stories.

 _Fairy Tail owned by Hiro Mishima_

 _Story by Roy2157_

* * *

 **9pm** , **Lucy's apartment**. **Magnolia**

… I just wonder after all this if he knows how I truly feel about him? I wish you were hear to help me, mom.. I'm so lost and confused….

Lucy shook her head and scribbled over the letter she was writing to her mother. Even though she never sends them out, the blonde felt as if her mom was reading them and in a sense, guide her through whatever she was going through. Tonight it wasn't helping much. Lucy tossed the 5th or 7th letter into the small trash can beside her writing desk.

"Why is this so difficult?" The celestial mage mumbled to herself and stood up, walked around the corner to the kitchen, got herself a glass of water and walked back to her room while sipping the drink. Setting it down on her nightstand, Lucy climbed onto her bed and looked out the window.

"Maybe I should just tell him" the girl thought to herself as she stared into the clear night sky.

* * *

 **9:17pm, Natsu's house.**

"Natsu… if you keep this up, you'll make a hole in the floor!" Happy said as he watched his best friend pace back and forth in front of his bed.

"Ya but… she really does think of me like that?" The dragon slayer said with a slight tint of pink spread across his cheeks.

"Duh, why else would Lucy be naked under the blankets with you?" The exceed asked rhetorically. He was met with a blank stare.

"Really Natsu, how dense can you be? Lucy clearly has feelings for you, I heard just how much she cares about you even after she found out about you being END."

Natsu looked away in shame but Happy continued "I know you have feelings for her too, you told me and Guildarts about some girl you liked and you probably didn't think it was super obvious who you were talking about, but it was." He gave the slayer a reassuring smile.

"Go talk to her, I bet she's still up so you have time.." he couldn't finish his thought before Natsu froze wide eyed in front of the cat.

"Happy… you're a genius!" then Natsu bolted from the room. Not exactly the words Happy was expecting to hear but it would have to do. Jumping off his perch and materializing his wings he shouted "Aye sir!" as he followed the dragon slayer towards the front door.

Filled with determination, the duo rushed into town.

* * *

 **9:50 pm, Magnolia**

The adrenaline rush started to fade as the dragon slayer made his way down the streets of Magnolia. Panic set in as he realized what he was doing, after hearing the voice of his blue exceed, Natsu came to an abrupt stop. Happy collided with the slayer and fell on the ground while holding his head.

"What the heck was that for, Natsu?" The cat asked as he looked up to his friend. Curious, Happy walked to the front of his friend, and saw the look of pure terror on his face. The exceed recognized it as the same look Natsu would get when he pissed off Erza.

"What the hell am I even doing? I can't go through with this!" The pink haired mage exclaimed as he was about to turn tail and run.

Happy saw the intention written on Natsu's face, and before he could act, the cat jumped up and grabbed the dragon slayer by his collar to look at him eye to eye.

With a serious look on his face, Happy said "You can and will do this, Natsu. For your sake and for mine, you will tell Lucy Heartfilia how you feel about her! No backing out now."

Natsu let Happy's words roll in his mind for a few seconds before finally finding the same determination he had minutes ago. Nodding, toothy grin flashing, Natsu responded "Ya, I can do this, thanks Happy!" The exceed couldn't help but smile back.

"I'm all fired up now!"

* * *

 **10:22 pm, Strawberry Street, Magnolia**

By the time they got to Lucy's apartment, she was already asleep. Natsu wondered if he should climb in through the window or use the door for once. To not completely freak the blonde out, he opted to use the door. Thing is, Natsu started getting way too nervous about this.

Climbing up the stairs, Happy was pushing the dragon slayer towards Lucy's door. "Everything is going to be fine" he said as they reach their destination. Before Natsu could object, Happy continued. "Things could go two ways. 1, she feels the same way and accepts your feelings for her. Or 2, she'll freak out and you'll get Lucy kicked across town. Either way, I'm not sticking around to find out!" The blue cat said as he rushed to knock on the door and fly away before the fire mage could stop him.

"DAMN IT HAPPY, GET BACK HERE!" He yelled as he heard his cat say "Good luck, Natsu!"

Muttering about how he was going to get back at the exceed, Natsu was interrupted by a sleepy voice.

"Natsu? What are you doing here?"

* * *

Nervously, Natsu reached up to scratch the back of his head and replied "Hey..heya Lucy, I um.. hi!"

"Um…. Natsu? Are you okay?" Finally waking up enough to register the nervousness in her friend's voice. Before he could speak she asked "Was Happy here too? I heard you yelling at him, were you two fighting or something?"

Puzzled, the dragon slayer tilted his head to the right. Remembering what happened seconds before he replied "Oh… oh ya that. No, we weren't fighting. He was just being a jerk about something I wanted to ask you."

The pink haired mage clapped his hands over his mouth after he blurted out his reason for being there. Lucy's mind started to race, wondering what her friend wanted to ask, but the bitterness of being woken up in the middle of the night reeled her back.

She opened the door further and gestured the slayer to come in. He made his way into the apartment without making a sound, which to Lucy, was unusual to say the least. He stayed standing while the celestial mage sat on her bed, an awkward silence fell between the pair for what seemed like an hour before Lucy spoke up. "What did you want to ask me, Natsu? Is it this important that you needed to talk to me now?"

Natsu stood there, heart beginning to race, pounding loud enough against his rib cage, he thought Lucy could hear it! His face nearly matched the color of his hair, before Lucy could ask what was wrong for the third time that night, Natsu started stringing together an odd thought "So I've been friends with this one person for a long time now and we spend a lot of time together, and I mean a LOT of time together. She's awesome! Smart, funny, caring, probably one of the kindest people I've ever met." Lucy just stared at him, wondering what he was saying.

The dragon slayer continued when he was met with silence "We were pretty close, always hanging out, going on jobs and stuff.. I really liked her, and I didn't realize it until she was gone.. Well not "gone" gone, but I felt like I lost her. I got her back and all I wanted to do was be with her. But then something happened.. And I needed time to figure things out."

Natsu looked disappointed in himself when he said that. Lucy was sure he was talking about Lisanna. The thought of that make her blood boil.

"More stuff started to happen when I got back and I thought I was going to die more times than I can remember and I don't even know if this girl likes me and…"

Lucy couldn't take it anymore, she snapped. "Is there a point to this story!? If you clearly like this person than maybe you should stop wasting your time here and go!" tears started to form in her brown eyes. She didn't even realize that she stood up when she snapped.

"Because this is where I want to be!" He shouted. The fire mage was sure the whole town could have heard him, it wouldn't have been the first time.

Natsu thought this was a mistake when he saw the look on Lucy's face, eyes wide, tears starting to flow. The fear set in, Natsu was sure it was his cue to leave.

Turning to make a mad dash for the door made Lucy panic. "Natsu, wait!" He stopped, she moved slowly to him.

"Please explain… what do you mean by that?" the blonde asked as her heart raced. She needed answers, and Natsu was the only one with them. He hung his head and let out a sigh. Lucy was mere steps behind him.

"I thought it would have been obvious that it was you I was talking about… guess I was a little too nervous." he said in a hushed tone.

Lucy's heart nearly stopped. "So he does like me…" she thought to herself.

"But it sounded like you were talking about Lisanna… I assumed that…"

Natsu interrupted the thought "There is nothing between us. Actually she was one of the first people to tell me to follow what my heart was saying when I told her about you. Her and Happy have been hounding me left and right since they found out…" Lucy could help but smile a little. She expected this from Happy, but not Lisanna.

"So…" the celestial mage said as the dragon slayer turned to face her. "You still haven't told me…"

Natsu knew what he wanted to say now.

"I like you, Lucy. Like really really like you, and I'm sorry I couldn't just come out and say.." the blonde saw her pink haired friend going into another ramble loop, but before he could get too far she took a few steps forward, got on her tip toes and placed a light kiss on his cheek.

Natsu's face felt like it erupted into flames while Lucy backed away to look at him.

Natsu stuttered "Wh..wha..what was that for?" she smiled softly to his question.

"That's my answer." She said with small blush on her face.

"Wait, you really mean it?" The fire slayer asked, his friend nodded as a response. Excitement washed over Natsu, he quickly trapped Lucy in a bone crushing hug and lifted her in the air as he spun around, singing "She likes me, she likes me."

The blonde couldn't help but giggle at her friend. Natsu put her down and gave Lucy his most brilliant, toothy grin.

She looked up to the dragon slayer and said "You still need to do something though." He nodded, knowing exactly what needed to be said this time.

"Lucy, will you go out with me?" Natsu asked.

Lucy smiled and said "I thought you'd never ask.. Of course I'll go out with you!"

* * *

What did you think? This is my first Fairy Tail fanfiction I've managed to complete, I know it's not much and I was planning on writing a second part instead of leaving it as a one-shot.

Let me know what you think, feedback would be greatly appreciated, doesn't really matter what kind it is, it's is all constructive criticism, right?

Thanks for taking the time to read my little story :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, sorry for the wait. I've been busy and kinda forgot about this... I'm going to try to update as much as I can. Next chapter should be out soon! I have it all planned out I just have an issue getting it down on paper... hahaha...**

 **Anyways, thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed this!**

* * *

 _ **-The next morning-**_

Sun light shined through the small window of the apartment. That sun light must have had a death wish, because it found its way into Lucy's face and nobody wants to annoy her first thing in the morning. The blonde grumbled as she woke up. As she attempted to sit up and wipe the sleep from her eyes, she was quickly dragged back down to bed by a strong arm.

"The hell?" Lucy muttered, once again blinded by the light. She looked over to the source of the obstacle and could vaguely make out a set of pink locks.

"Pink...hair?" She thought to herself. This information wasn't processing fast enough before panic set in.

"Natsu! What the hell are you doing in my bed?!" Lucy shouted as she grabbed the dragon slayer's arm and tossed him overboard. With a loud enough thud that could have woken up everyone in the area, Natsu crashed to the ground. The force of which rattled the room and made Happy roll out of his perch, and fall on top of his best friend.

"Ow! Happy... watch what you're doing!" The dragon slayer said as he rubbed the top of this head where Happy landed.

"Me? Maybe you should have been watching where you're going, you big dummy!" The blue cat said as he wiped the sleep from his eye. Natsu rolled up into a sitting position only to see a very frightened blonde clutching at her blanket.

"Natsu, what were you doing in my bed? Actually, what were you guys doing in my house to begin with?" Lucy asked her friend, not remembering inviting them over at all. The boys looked at each other, confused by their friend's question. Fear was replaced with frustration and Lucy was getting impatient.

"Well?" She asked, trying to keep herself calm.

There was another pause, followed by a small yelp from Natsu, after Happy elbowed him in the stomach "Um... well me and Happy were in town.. and um.. saw lights on in here... and stopped by to say hi?" The dragon slayer said as he didn't know if Lucy would believe what actually happened.

Lucy narrowed her eyes at the pink haired man sitting on her floor, giving him the "That's a bunch of crap" look. Natsu sighed, "Busted..." he thought to himself.

"We were in town, but there were no lights on at your place. I came by cause there was something I wanted to tell you." Natsu said with a hint of nervousness in his voice.

"Then why not wait till today to tell me instead of coming by like that? How important could this have been?" The blonde asked.

Lucy had started to remember what happened but couldn't tell if it was all a dream or not, her two boys had a knack for breaking into her house, whether she was home or not. She needed to know what was going on, even if it meant getting a little angry with Natsu.

"I'm still waiting, Natsu." Lucy's tone spooked Natsu out of his own little world.

"I um... I came by to um..." Natsu was at a loss for words, which was rare for him. Happy sighed at his best friend's struggle and decided to get the ball rolling.

"Natsu came by last night cause I told him to. He was gonna make a hole in the floor at our place with all the pacing he was doing." Happy said as he looked up to the blonde on the bed.

The celestial mage looked puzzled by this information. She was going to ask Natsu what was wrong but Happy's voice picked back up.

"Natsu needed to tell you how he felt about you, he was driving me crazy with all his questions about you, I told him to just go tell you himself. But Natsu being Natsu, he thought last night was the best time to tell you." Happy continued as he nudged the pink haired man with his elbow.

Lucy was both amazed and frightened by the blue cat's story. She knew Natsu wasn't one to think things through 100% but to hear that he may have spent a portion of last night questioning the relationship between both of them was something else. Lucy needed confirmation from her friend.

"Natsu. Is this true?" She asked in a soft tone, catching the attention of the dragon slayer. He looked up for a moment, a rosy tint spread across his cheeks.

"Ya..." Natsu said, looking away once again from the girl in front of him.

"So it wasn't a dream..." Lucy said to herself, the reality crashing down on her.

The blonde turned her head to see the look of confusion on her boys. She began to explain the odd dream she had about Natsu coming over to her place in the middle of the night, ramble about a girl he likes and then confess his feeling to her after Lucy yelled at him.

The dragon slayer nods his head as Lucy recounts her dream to him. Confirming that the events did happen. "Mhm, that about summarizes it. Do you remember anything else?" He asked.

Lucy sighs. "No... All I remember is that and then waking up with you in my bed... WAIT A MINUTE!" Lucy shouted towards the end, startling the boys.

"We didn't do... it last night, did we?" The celestial mage asked as her face turned as bright as Natsu's hair. Confused, Natsu tilted his head to the side, not catching onto what Lucy said. Realizing what Lucy was afraid of and seeing the panic set in, Natsu began to clarify on how he ended up in bed with her.

"So after we talked for a few hours, you passed out on me. I didn't know how to go about all this cause of what happened so I decided to crash on the couch. I heard you calling out to me in your sleep, seemed like you were having a nightmare so I came to comfort you." He explained to his friend.

Lucy's eyes widened. She never told Natsu about her most recent nightmares. Never realizing till now that she's been physically calling out for Natsu in her sleep.

"That's a relief." Lucy thought to herself. She looked down to the boys who stand in silence while waiting for the celestial mage to out of her thoughts.

"So um... when did Happy get here?" The blonde asked hastily changing the subject.

"I didn't know where else to go..." he said as his ears lowered.

When Happy left Natsu alone to speak to Lucy, he had no clue where to go. He flew around Magnolia for 10 minutes before flying to the guild. Mira was closing up shop when Happy showed up. Mira asked why Happy was by himself and he knew he needed to lie her.

"So I told her Natsu was driving me crazy at home and I needed space till he calmed down." Happy continued. "I helped Mira clean up but after that I didn't know where to go. I saw the lights on here so I checked out what was going on. You guys were just chatting and you let me in when you spotted me."

Lucy believed the blue cat's story. Her thoughts were cut short once again, this time by a loud grumble. The blonde looked at the pink haired man sitting on the floor by the bed.

Natsu had started scratching his stomach as it growled at him once again. Lucy giggled, causing Natsu to look up at her.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"Nothing." Lucy replied as she got out of bed.

"How about some breakfast?" She asked. The boys didn't need to think twice about food, they nodded their heads eagerly as Lucy got up from bed. They both sprung up from the floor as Lucy walked past them.

Lucy couldn't help but giggle at the reaction. She made her way to the kitchen to prepare a decent breakfast for the three of them.

 _ **-Moments later-**_

The trio sat at the table enjoying their breakfast in relative peace. Lucy was lost in her thoughts as Natsu and Happy stuffed their faces with food.

Natsu was the one to break the silence after a few minutes.

"So what was that nightmare about? If you don't mind me asking." Lucy was shocked Natsu didn't forget that part of the conversation. She sighed knowing it would only be fair to let the dragon slayer know what's been happening.

"I... I've been having nightmares about you leaving, and not just leaving. I mean like gone..." Lucy didn't know how to word her nightmares. She was scared Natsu might just get angry with her but she needed to get this off her chest.

"When did this start?" Natsu asked before Lucy could speak. She was caught off guard by the calm tone of the dragon slayer's voice. This gave her the courage to talk more on the subject.

"A few days ago.. after the war ended..." she continued. "I've been having the same dream almost every night, I'm standing with you, Happy, and Gray, things were almost over with the fighting but at the moment you were taken to fight Acnologia, instead of just vanishing on us I heard you whisper "goodbye Lucy" and all that was left of you was your scarf..." Lucy held back her tears while she recounted the nightmare to her friends.

A small pain washed over Natsu's heart. He knew that nightmare couldn't have been too far off from reality, especially with his brother having left the world just before that event, and with what he found out about himself in their battle.

"I'm not going anywhere, I promise you that much, Lucy." Natsu said as he reached out to take his friend's hand, gently squeezing it while offering her a comforting smile. Lucy nodded and smiled as a single tear ran down her face.

Seeing the exchanging looks between his two human friends, Happy couldn't help but try to lighten the mood in the best way he could think of.

"He likes you~" Happy sang out, breaking the touching moment and causing both Natsu and Lucy to blush and laugh.

 _ **-One cleaned kitchen later-**_

Natsu and Happy sat on the couch in Lucy's apartment as the blonde got ready for the day. The boys were chatting as their friend emerged out from the bathroom, Natsu looked over as Lucy was tying her hair into a long ponytail. He couldn't help but let out a small chuckle as he smiled at her, a light blush forming over his cheeks. Lucy noticed Natsu looking her way and faced him. He quickly turned away to look back at Happy. Lucy couldn't help but smile at her friend's reaction.

"So what's the plan for today?" Lucy asked as walked past the boys and sat down on her bed. "I thought about going to help out with the repairs, I'm sure I could even get some of the spirits to help although I think Loki was already planning to help."

"Well... I did have a thought." Natsu spoke up.

"So that's why I smelt something burning!" Happy laughed as he teased his best friend.

"Hey! I'm able to have good ideas sometimes!" Natsu replied as he lightly smacked Happy.

"So what's your idea?" Lucy asked. Trying to avoid a fight between Natsu and Happy happening in her tiny apartment.

"Oh yeah! So I thought since we did tell each other how we feel and you did accept when I asked you to go out with me last night that we could go out today!" Natsu said catching both Lucy and Happy by surprise.

"Go out as in going out on a date... out...today?" Lucy asked. Natsu replied with a nod.

"Ya, I thought it would be fun!" The dragon slayer said with a grin.

"But what about helping out with the repairs and planing out things to do on a date?" Lucy's mind began to swirl with a hundred questions that she couldn't get them out fast enough. Natsu stood up walked over to the celestial mage. He gently grabbed Lucy by the shoulders and looked at her in the eyes to get her focused again.

"Don't worry about all that. The others can survive a few hours or a day without us helping out, and I've already got a plan in mind for our first date!" Natsu told her. She nodded but then looked over to the cat on the couch.

"That's good and all but what about him?" Lucy pointed towards Happy, who then pointed to himself in confusion but then smiled devilishly at the blonde. Lucy narrowed her eyes at the blue cat, stood up and walked away from the pink haired man who was keeping her stable, in order to strike a bargain with Happy.

"You are not gonna be able to keep this quiet, aren't you?" She asked. Happy shook his head.

"I mean I might be able to but I can't guarantee it won't slip up in a conversation." Happy said as crossed his arms over his chest and looked away from Lucy. She sighed knowing she'd need to pull out the big guns against the cat.

"Alright Happy, how about this? If you can keep your mouth shut about me and Natsu's date today, the next time we go on a job together I'll buy you all the fish you can eat." Lucy said as she stared down at Happy, who started to drool over the thought of eating fish. Lucy smirked when she saw this and knew she won this battle.

"You have yourself a deal!" Happy replied as he jumped from his sitting position to give Lucy a thumbs up.

"Well that settles that. Come on, Lucy! We need to get going!" Natsu said excitingly, toothy grin plastered on his face.

"Where are we going?" Lucy asked as she followed Natsu towards the door.

"We're going to Hargeon!" the dragon slayer said as he took his partner's hand and ran out the door.


End file.
